This Is Not A Story About Forgiveness
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny Munroe has a secret past... A past so heartbreaking she as returned to her birth place to finally find out the truth. Will she finally learn how to love and realise not everybody is out to ruin her life?
1. The Beginning Of Something New

"I can't tell you what a rare opportunity you have here Miss Munroe. The owners live in the city course perhaps if Mr Davis had been a bit more loyal to his wife they wouldn't be renting out this season. Word has it he dumped her for a girl half his age." Says a strange woman walking around a beach house with Sonny Munroe.

"Mind if I look around a bit?" Asks the black-haired girl leaving the room.

Sonny walked out into the front porch of the house over looking the beach. She could see for miles and miles a never-ending view. She walked towards a wooden post and ran her fingers over the top of it, It had a strange mark engraved into it… It was the double infinity sign.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

A young brown-haired girl ran down a long wooden bridge towards the small beach house holding a bucket full of shells. "Mum?"

"Hey Kiddo! You having fun exploring?" Asked her mum looking up for a BBQ placed on the front porch.

"I really get the spend the whole summer here?" Asked the little girl tipping her bucket upside down to reveal it's contents.

"And every summer after that, What do you think?" Her mum walked towards her and sat on the wooden floor with her.

"I think dad would have loved it." She smiled.

"Hey, You know how much I love you Allison?" Her mum put her hands on Allison's shoulders.

"Infinity." She laughed.

"Well infinity." Her mum looked down at the pile of the sand on the floor and made a infinity mark. "Times infinity." She smiled back.

_**-END OF FLASH BACK-**_

"Miss Munroe?" Asked the woman walking out to see Sonny staring at a massive house in the distance. "That's Cooper Manor you wont find a better address than this." The blonde haired woman smiled.

"I'll take it." Sonny smiled keeping her gaze on the big house.

The next day Sonny Munroe walked around the house smiling and pulling large boxes into the living room of her new house.

"Hello, Hello!" A girl knocked on the glass door that was open to give a delicate breeze into the house.

"Tawni! Hey! What do you think?" Asked Sonny putting down her box and hugging her best friend.

"Are you kidding? Look at this place! I want your life!" Tawni smiled, She was wearing an all white dress.

"You love your life."

"Yeah your right. I just want your money." Tawni laughed.

"What's mine is yours, Right." Sonny noticed the bottle of champagne in her hand. "Shall I get us some glasses?"

"I wish. It's for Theresa Cooper." Tawni sighed.

"Who?" Sonny walked into another room holding her box and noticed that Tawni was following her.

"You are hopeless! Theresa Cooper… Reigning queen of Los Angeles not to mention your new next door neighbour." Little did Tawni know that before Sonny moved to London she already knew every single detail about Theresa Cooper and her whole family.

"Queen Theresa." Laughed Sonny laying her box on the ground.

"Hmm. Believe me, She owns the title. She had me handling the guest list for her memorial day party if I screw this up I may as well move back to London."

"Well how much are the tickets?" Sonny pulled out a few photos.

"10 thousand a pop." Smiled Tawni.

"Count me in for one. It's for a good cause right…" Sonny shrugged.

"Yeah! My career, Thank you." Tawni walked off smiling.

**-**Theresa Copper steps out into her balcony to witness a young teenage girl lugging her stuff into the beach house just across the road from her. She took a deep breath and watched Sonny as she slowly steps back inside her mansion. "Looks like Nicki and Peter's new renter is settling in well."

"Yeah, She's a lucky girl scoring that place." Replied her husband, Richard.

"Pretty one too even from up here." Theresa moved over to a window holding a cup of tea.

"Guess that makes her doubly lucky."

**-**"Aye aye! Captain Porter." Smiled Selena walking down a bridge in the middle of town to see Justin loading up his boat.

"Welcome back, Selena. What can I do for you?" Asked Justin smiling.

"I need a boat for the summer, This one will do. How much you want for, Allison" Selena pointed at the neatly painted boat that had the name 'Allison' written on the side of it.

"It's not for sale. I'm taking her down to Haiti next week… I thought you hated the ocean Selena?" Asked Justin putting another box onto the boat.

"I spent a lot of time and money working through that among other things so I'm buying a boat."

"Alright, Just not this one." Justin smiled.

"Allison must be some special girl." Replied Selena sighing.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Justin getting slightly annoyed.

"You don't like me much, Do you." Selena looked down.

"One more thing for you to work through I guess." Justin hated Selena because of her money and power. For years Justin tried to find ways of keeping his head out of the water he would always have money troubles but wouldn't ever be caught asking somebody for help.


	2. One Thing Lead To Another

Sonny Munroe slowly made her way down to the beach and stood on the sand looking into the beautiful sea view. She felt the wind brush through her long black hair as she moved closer and closer towards the water. Her feet wriggled as the cold water moved in towards her feet however Sonny didn't show any sign of it being cold she just stayed fixed on the ocean view.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

"You wanna know a trick?" Asked her mum as she stood in the cold water laughing with her daughter.

"Yeah!" Screamed Allison.

"If you plant your feet in the stand and stand still through the of the first wave the next wave will feel warmer…" Smiled her mum.

"Okay."

_**-END OF FLASH BACK-**_

"You must come from a family of polar bears." Shouted a woman walking towards Sonny. "That waters ice cold."

"Only at first. After a while you can't feel anything." Smiled Sonny.

"Sounds like my marriage. You must be the new renter." The woman circled her.

"Sonny Munroe. Word gets around fast." She folded her arms.

"Like lightening. I'm Amy Davis my husband and I own the house your staying it." Smiled Amy as she shook Sonny's cold hand.

"Welcome to Los Angeles." Smiled Amy as she slowly walked off into the distance.

Sonny sat on her sofa as she watched a video on her laptop. It showed her mum, Connie, being blamed for a attack on a aero plane and she got sentenced to life in prison.

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

"Connie it's Richard." Connie looked at the phone as she sent Allison to look after their dog, Sidney. "Connie are you there?"

"Hey is everything okay?"

Allison looked up as a bunch of men outside their house picked Sidney up and pulled him away. "MUMMY!" Screamed Allison.

"Woah woah! What's going on!" Connie quickly sprung up from her seat and put her hands high above her head as too men grabbed hold of her.

Allison was then picked up by another man and pulled out of the house followed by screams from her mum forcing them to leave Allison alone but all the screams were ignored. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! ALLISON! LET HER GO!"

**_-END OF FLASH BACK-_**

"Sonny please don't kill me!" Sighed Tawni answering the phone.

"Well that depends, What am I not killing you for?" Asked Sonny sitting down in a lobby of a hotel.

"Standing you up this afternoon. I had a million pound art project to deal with."

Sonny noticed Amy Davis walking through the lobby. "Do you want me to pick up your dress for tonight for you?"

"You're a life saver!" Shouted Tawni as she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

The second she hung up the phone she noticed Richard Cooper walking into the lobby and heading into the same place as Amy. This was no coincidence Amy and Richard had had an affair for 3 months and since they were two of the people that helped put her mum in prison Sonny thought it was time she took revenge on them.

"Do you think I'm tanned enough for my first day on the beach?" Scarlett Cooper walking into her mum's room wearing a bikini and sun glasses placed on her light brown hair.

"You are not going out like that." Despite Theresa's attempt to make Scarlett reconsider her outfit, She was distracted by the sound of a sports car pulling up in the drive.

"Chad's home!" Shouted Scarlett running down the stairs and hugging him on the door step as soon as he dropped his bags.

"How you doing! What's going on a sale?" Chad smiled as he hugged her and noticed a load of furniture being taken outside.

"Charity stunt."

"Welcome home, Chad." Smiled Theresa from the staircase.

"Hey mum!" Chad watched Scarlett leave the house.

"You hungry?" Asked his mum as she hugged him.

"No I'm a little tired so I think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." Chad walked off upstairs.

"Amy!" Sonny ran over to Amy as she watched an ambulance drive off. "It's me, Sonny Munroe. Was that your husband? Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I don't. Thank you." Amy's face dropped as the ambulance fell out of view.

Sonny smiled slightly and began walking off into the busy street. She noticed one of her old friends Justin Bieber playing with a dog in the middle of a field. She smiled slightly as she remembered that she trusted him with Sidney when they took her mum away and she got put into care. Justin was the only one of her friends that was really there for her. As Sonny walked towards them Sidney sat down in front of her, panting.

"Sorry, He's not normally this friendly he's kind of an old grumpy actually. What's your name?" Smiled Justin as he watched her slowly walk away.

Sonny ignored him and got in her car. Part of her really hated herself for ignoring Justin but she knew somehow it was the right thing to do she didn't want to put him in danger not with everything that's going on.

"Oh my god, Richard! I thought I was going to find you dead!" Shouted Theresa as she ran into the hospital.

"I'm fine!" Shouted Richard trying to make her stop fussing.

"What happened!" She demanded.

"I do suggest he stay away from South End's spicy soup for a while." Said a man walking past them.

"South End? I thought you went golfing…" Theresa's face dropped.

"Yeah. I did earlier."

"South End is half an hour in the opposite direction." She sighed.

"Im aware of that. I decided to go for a drive and stay out of your hair for a while since you were planning one of your parties. I'm sorry." He forced a hug from her.


	3. Lies Get You Nowhere Fast

"Sonny!" Shouted Tawni as Sonny stepped onto the Cooper's boat for their Charity event.

"Hey! Look at this party! Congratulations…" She replied walking over to Tawni.

"Well it's to early for that have you seen Titanic?" Tawni laughed.

"So, How well do you know these people?" Sonny looked around as Tawni pulled her through the sea of people.

"Well enough to know who to keep away from and who to snuggle up too." She laughed as they walked around pointing out important people.

"Grey suit boys kinda cute." Smiled Sonny.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper. Theresa's tragically privileged son. Chad wrapped his car around a tree last summer after one too many." Tawni explained.

"Didn't hurt his face much." Sonny stared at him.

"Didn't work out quite as well for the waitress he was with. His parents paid everyone to keep him out of jail." Tawni walked down a hall with Sonny. "And the plot thickens…"

"Who's that?" Asked Sonny walking behind her.

"Selena Gomez. She's a pain in the ass. If you empty the bank accounts of everyone at this party it wouldn't even come close to the amount of money she's got." Tawni sighed looking into the VIP section. "And that… Is Queen Theresa…" She laughed.

"Hello Selena." Smiled Theresa as she notices Sonny walking past with Tawni.

"I think she spotted you." Tawni declares.

"Good. Introduce us." Smiled Sonny.

"Amy? Where have you been hiding yourself? I left three messages for you." Asked Theresa walking towards Amy as she gets interrupted by Tawni.

"Mrs Cooper. Forgive me for interrupting I just wanted to introduce you to Sonny Munroe."

"Hello Mrs Cooper." Sonny pulled a bright smile.

"Ms Munroe. I was wondering who the late entry was on the guest list." Smiled Theresa.

"Oh, Sonny's new to Los Angeles but she really wanted to take party in your fun raiser." Tawni informed her.

"Oh how do you two know each other?" She asked.

"We met at a dinner party this winter." Smiled Sonny noticing Amy. "Amy, Hi!"

"Don't tell me you two know each other as well…" Laughed Mrs Cooper.

"Sonny's renting my house this summer. We met briefly at the beach." Amy tells Theresa.

"And yesterday at South End I hope your husbands feeling better." As soon as Sonny said that she could sense a strange atmosphere between Amy and Theresa. It was all part of Sonny's plan and she loved every minute of it.

"Theresa wait!" She walked after Theresa who stormed off in the other direction.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Shouted Sonny as she tipped her drink all down Chad's back.

"Oh, Don't worry about it. It's probably the universe telling me I need to change my outfit." Laughed Chad taking off his jacket. "I'm Chad…"

"Sonny." She smiled sweetly shaking his hand.

"How about I get you another drink, Sonny?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm sorry..." She nodded and continued smiling.

"No no. It's okay… Now wait right here." He walked off.

"Good afternoon everyone and happy memorial day. I want this party to show a fresh start for all of us as difficult as the last few years have been they have been deviating on our charities but now as things are beginning to turn around I am looking forward to giving back and I know that all of you are too." Sonny watched as Theresa made one of her famous speeches. "I'd like to announce the winner of the art project… Amy Davis." Smiled Theresa as she showed the painting Amy would be getting.

"I thought that painting was a gift from Amy to Theresa…" Asked a woman talking to Richard.

"Have Mrs David escorted off the boat…" Whispered Theresa to one of her guards. "Amy has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband is officially on the market. I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in Los Angeles." Smiled Theresa watching as Amy walks away.

"She's really something isn't she… My mother." Smiled Chad.

"She sure is." Laughed Sonny. "Thank you for a lovely party it was great meeting you I should get going." Chad smiled as he watched Sonny walk away.

- "What you did to Amy was cruel!" Shouted Richard.

"You could have had anyone and you knew she was my closest friend!" Shouted Theresa walking into her room.

"We never meant for it to be an affair!"

"Oh it just happened! Are you incapable of taking responsibility for your actions?" She asked.

"There's a problem we both share! If you remember I gave up everyone once to stop your lies getting out."

"I returned the favour. I helped you destroy a woman!" Shouted Theresa.

"Oh no. That was your idea not mine. You did what you had to do to save yourself as much as me."

Selena smiled as she watched the video of Theresa chucking Amy off her boat. She picked up her phone and slowly placed it to her ear. "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"It's Justin Bieber. If you still wanna buy my boat bring a check down to the show tomorrow morning."

"There's nothing I'd like to do more. Thank you." Selena smiled as she hung up and placed her phone back on the table and then looked at the video she paused it to the part when Sonny tripped her drink on Chad and slowly zoomed in to see Sonny's face.


	4. The Truth Begins To Unfold

Later that night, Sonny Munroe slowly walked into her beach house and threw her jacket on the arm of the chair and switched the lamp on. She walked around the room a second and then stopped and turned around to see Selena Gomez standing at her door.

"Welcome home, Allison." Selena walked in. "I nearly didn't recognise you today but that's the whole point isn't it." Sonny pinned Selena up against the wall.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush your wind pipe?" Sonny asked.

"I don't think your mother would approve. Your mother trusted me!" Selena coughed.

"My mother trusted everybody." Sonny released Selena from her grip. "What are you doing here Selena?"

"Alright, Your secrets safe with me. How can I help you?" Asked Selena backing away slowly.

"You can't. Your not a part of this."

"Yes I am. Remember I witnessed first hand what these people did to your mother. They're hardcore."

"I can handle them and I have no problem taking you down too if you get in my way." Sonny snapped.

"I don't want to get in your way… I wanna help you." Selena smiled.

"You can't help me, Selena."

"Suit yourself. I can be just as powerful an enemy as any one of them. Just saying." Selena began to walk out. "Oh you might be interested to know I had a nice little chat with Justin Bieber tonight… Guess who's still carrying a torch for little Allison Carter."

"Allison Carter no longer exists."

-FLASH BACK-

"Carter. Happy Birthday, Your free to go!" Shouted a man as he opened a cell door letting her walk out of it. She made her way out to the gates and noticed a car driving towards her. It stopped directly in front of her and a guy got out holding a wooden box.

"Allison Carter." Said the man getting out of his black car.

"Who are you?" She asked putting her hood over her head.

"Selena Gomez. A friend of your mothers. Not exactly the little angel she described." She chuckled.

"My mother hasn't seen me in ten years." She walked towards him.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you… She passed away… Six weeks ago…" Selena looked down. "She wanted you to have something" He looked at the box.

"Whatever that is I don't want it."

"Oh, Trust me you defiantly do." She smiled.

"My mother was a murder and a liar so why would I trust you, Huh?" Asked Allison.

"Because that's just what they want you to believe. Forget everything that you think you know Allison your mother was protecting you." Explained Selena.

"From what?" Asked Allison laughing in disbelief.

"Open the box. Find out." Selena told her as she watched Sonny slowly open the box.

Sonny looked through the box, All her mothers personal belonging were placed in there with a bunch of keys and journals that Sonny was urged to read. She opened a letter and began reading it.

"My dear Allison, If you reading this then two things have come to pass… I am finally able to provide you with the life you were unjustly denied but sadly I won't be able to share that life with you. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've been asking all these years. I didn't do the things they said I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do all these years… Forgive."

As Sonny read through the journal forgiving the people that ruined her childhood was a promise that she couldn't keep. Her only option was to forgive but Sonny had others. Her mother died an innocent woman betrayed by the ones she loved. When everything you love has been stolen from you someone has to pay… This isn't a story of forgiveness.


End file.
